Batman (Wrath of the Gods)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave is featured as a Stage within the game. Biography As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets.The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, Wayne deducted that he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system. Aversion Batman took no time in joining the Aversion as soon as he got shifted into the alternate world. He appointed himself leader of the Aversion and took it onto himself to be the one to stop the Idols. Injustice: Wrath of the Gods *Chapter 1: Batman''' ' The scene opens up with '''Martian Manhunter', Zatanna, Static, Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman chasing villains who are doing evil deeds for Lex Luthor. Batman is appointed with Superman to find where Luthor is and find out what he's meaning to do. Along the way, he is distracted when he sees Cheetah stealing diamonds from a local jewelry store. There he fights and defeats her. Green Lantern flies in and takes her away. Superman decides that they should split up to find Luthor and Batman agrees, he sees Luthor running inside a large warehouse but as he runs to get him a vine pops out and trips him and out appears Poison Ivy. Batman fights and defeats her and throws her against a building knocking her out. He finally catches up to Luthor, there he's firing missiles at Batman trying to get him out of the way. Batman avoids them and approaches Luthor. They engage in a fight with Batman winning. Batman grabs Luthor and holds him up, then interrogates him. Luthor laughs saying "Everything will be answered soon enough." The aforementioned heroes run in to the scene and as Batman releases Luthor to talk to them, he disappears. Batman blames himself for Luthor's escape. As the heroes are about to leave, a ringing noise is heard and Wonder Woman goes to find where it is. Unbeknownst to her, there is a large bomb planted in the middle of some large crates. She activates it, blowing up the warehouse and teleporting the heroes to the alternate dimension. Nightwing, Starfire, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary run in the scene only to find their friends and fellow heroes gone. WIP Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Interrogation *Peak Human Conditioning *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Endurance *Master Acrobat *Master Martial Artist *Weapons Master *Genius-Level Intellect *Polymath *Master Detective *Master Tactician and Strategist *Escapologist *Multi-Vehicular Driving Skills *Tracking *Master of Disguise *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver *Peak Human Strength Intro/Outro INTRO: ' In the shadows, a cape is seen shrouded over a figure. The cape opens and Batman stands up, his bats release and fly into the sky. He gives a killing stare at the opponent and stands in a fighting pose. '''OUTRO: ' Batman shakes his head, as if disappointed. He uses his grappling hook and fires it into the sky. Afterwards, he is seen overlooking Gotham City. Gameplay Throw Batman throws a freeze batarang at the opponent, he jumps over them, attaches a bat-grenade on their back and ducks as the opponent gets pushed back. Character Trait '''ENHANCEMENT BELT: Batman presses a button on his utility belt increasing his attack damage and speed. Super Move REVENGE OF THE NIGHT: ' Batman throws a smoke batarang on the ground, temporarily blinding the opponent. He wraps them up with a rope and punches them three times. He backs up and throws a freeze batarang. He then does a backflip and throws his bat-grenades at the opponent's feet causing an explosion. Ending WIP Quotes *"This Idolatry, it's bullshit and it must be stopped."'' *''"You're no idol, you're a pathetic lonely man."'' *''"Step away from that remote, Barry."'' *''"You lost my love when you left me. You lost my respect when you joined them."'' *''"I expected more from you, Luthor."'' *''"Honestly thought you could beat your mentor? I taught you all those moves. My moves."'' *''"This stops. Now."'' *''"It was my responsibility to lead them. Doing that, I failed."'' Post Round Taunts *''"And stay down."'' *''"Get back."'' *''"You will be stopped."'' Wagers During his clash, Batman jumps and divekicks at the opponent. *''"I scare you." -Clash with any Character'' *''"I can see your fear." -Clash with any Character'' *''"Feel the Dark Knight's wrath." -Clash with any Character'' *''"Stop this madness." -Clash with any Idolatry member'' *''"Wrong side, wrong choice." -Clash with any Idolatry member'' *''"Brute strength alone won't help you." -Clash with any Power User WIP Costumes Default Batman wears a gray metallic suit with a bat symbol inside an oval gold circle across the middle of his chest. He has dark gray gloves and knee-high greaves. He has a blue cape and a blue cowl, both with black highlights. He wears a yellow utility belt with a bat symbol on the buckle. Aversion Batman wears a dark gray suit with a bat symbol across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a black cape. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears and a black utility belt with a small bat symbol on the buckle. This can be unlocked by using an Armory Key in the Archives. Classic Batman wears his costume form when he first debuted in the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 as it is part of the ''Classic Heroes Skin Pack''. This skin pack also comes with Season Pass 1. Batman Beyond Batman wears his Batman Beyond costume from the TV series. This can be unlocked by beating classic mode on hard with Batman. Flashpoint Batman wears his Flashpoint costume from the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 as it is part of the ''Flashpoint Skin Pack'''. Gallery BatmanCostume.png|Batman's ''Default Costume BatmanAversion.jpg|Batman's Aversion Costume ClassicBatman.jpg|Batman's Classic Costume Batman2.jpg|Batman's Batman Beyond Costume Batman3.jpg|Batman's Flashpoint Costume Category:Characters Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:Gadget Users